The Mile High Club
by IloveCandyCanes3
Summary: Gabpay--Rated M. Read with discretion. Reviews appreciated.


_**Mile High Club**_

Gabriella looked around in confusion. She had been put in the car by her girlfriend of 4 years and driven out to the middle of no where. With them was an average sized plane. She looked up at Sharpay, who was grinning.

"What are we doing here baby?" Gabriella asked, pouting slightly. She had gotten all dressed up for their 4 year anniversary—and now she was looking at a plane. Sharpay giggled, brushing the hair out of her girlfriend's eyes.

"We're gonna get on that plane baby." Sharpay hinted, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Gabriella's frown deepened as she thought. Sharpay let out a breathy laugh, kissing Gabriella lightly on the lips.

"Why are we getting in the plane?" Gabriella questioned, tilting her head to the side in confusion. Sharpay laughed and pulled her over to the plane's entrance. Carefully, Gabriella stepped up into the cabin. Her breath caught in her throat. The cabin was decorated in shades of red, with a huge bed in the center.

Sharpay pushed her down onto the bed, straddling her hips. Gabriella pulled her girlfriend down and kissed her roughly, forcing her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Sharpay moaned as Gabriella explored her mouth. Carefully, Gabriella reached up to caress Sharpay's partially exposed breasts. The brunette paid special attention to Sharpay's erect nipples, rubbing and pinching them.

"We're ready for take off captain!" Sharpay yelled as she broke the kiss. As soon as the plane started moving, Sharpay crushed her mouth back down onto Gabriella's. Gabriella twisted uncomfortably; she had a growing heat between her legs that needed to be relieved. Sharpay was letting out little moans as they kissed; she was just as eager as her girlfriend.

Carefully, Gabriella wriggled out of her dress, throwing it to the floor. Sharpay cupped the brunette's breasts in her hands, feeling their weight and smoothness. Dipping her head down, she captured one nipple in her mouth, sucking gently. Gabriella moaned, clutching Sharpay's head closer to her breast. She could feel the heat between her legs getting more imminent. Breathless, she began to speak.

"Shar, it's our anniversary...and...I want to try something new. I'm going to talk dirty to you. And I want you to obey my every whim, every sexual fantasy; then I'll do the same for you. Okay?" Gabriella's voice was airy and Sharpay's only response was a nod and a soft tug at her nipple. Gabriella moaned again, throwing her head back.

"I love your tongue on my clit." Gabriella murmured as Sharpay obliged, sliding down her lover's body and spreading her legs wide. Gabriella stifled a gasp as she felt Sharpay's soft pink tongue lapping at her center.

"You don't have to be quiet—we've got the whole plane; the captain has earplugs." Sharpay murmured with a wink, before sucking at Gabriella's clit eagerly. Gabriella's breathing was ragged; breasts heaving. She took several gulps of air before she spoke again.

"I want to try you fucking me with your breasts." The words fell out of her mouth and she blushed. Sharpay giggled before laying down on the bed. Gabriella straddled her chest, positioning her entrance over one of Sharpay's fully erect nipples. Carefully, she began to roll her hips as Sharpay grabbed her waist to keep her steady. As she continued to experiment, she felt herself get more and more turned on. She was at 20,000 feet, riding her girlfriend's breasts. Life was good, she thought, bucking roughly against Sharpay, who was moaning and panting as well. Gabriella pushed down firmly; Sharpay's nipple going father than before. Gabriella let out a scream as she climaxed over her girlfriend's chest.

Sharpay was in awe of Gabriella, who was wiping the hair out of her eyes. She picked up her head, locking eyes with the blonde.

"I want you to fuck me hard with a strap-on." She said this without blushing. Sharpay nodded, before getting off the bed and going to her purse. She quickly pulled on the contraption before spreading her lover's legs wide.

Wanting to make sure Gabriella wasn't in pain, she bent low and gave her one long lick and a gentle suck. The rush of fluid let her know she could enter as fast and hard as she wanted.

"How do you want it baby?" Sharpay asked, her voice low with lust. Gabriella met her eyes and felt the heat grow more intense.

"As hard and fast as you can go, Sexy." She breathed, and in one fluid motion, Sharpay drove all 10 inches into her girlfriend; pulled out and slammed back in again. Gabriella screamed, bucking her hips against the warm plastic. Sharpay was thrusting as hard as she could; Gabriella humping the plastic in return.

"I need you to make me gush like a waterfall." Gabriella moaned, never ceasing her actions. Sharpay groaned in response, grabbing her lover's hips to help her stay balanced. Gabriella was laying near the edge of the bed, her legs spread, with Sharpay standing in between the long soft thighs. Gabriella's hips were raised to make it easier. She was panting, rubbing her breasts roughly. Gasping for more, she pinched her nipples as Sharpay pulled all the way out; paused, and drove it back into her. Gabriella let out one long scream of Sharpay's name before she coated the strap-on with her juices. Quickly, she stood up and dropped to her knees in front of Sharpay. Without breaking eye contact, she engulfed the strap-on in her mouth, deep-throating it as far as she could. Sharpay groaned and bucked her hips, forcing the strap-on further down Gabriella's throat.

Gabriella carefully sucked all her juices off the strap-on before pulling back and letting it fall from her mouth. Sharpay pulled her to her feet, pressing their lips together.

"Happy anniversary Baby." Sharpay murmured, entwining their tongues together. Gabriella smiled into the passionate embrace.

"I love you." Gabriella murmured, pulling her back towards the bed as they circled at 20,000 feet—the newest members of the Mile High Club.

**So not sure about this. Not part of my Lab Adventures series though. New chapter of that coming soon! Please review.**


End file.
